


Having it All

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Married Life, Post-Canon, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has been itching to get back some of her freedom after having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having it All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #2 ""Have you lost your damn mind!?”" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by Anon.

~*~

  


**Clash**

"Gods it feels good …" **Thwack** "… to be back at it …" **Clang** "…again!" Annabeth says between sword strokes as Clarisse puts her through her paces. 

"Heh …" **Thwack** "… Tell me about it." **Slap … Smack … Whoosh**

Annabeth's sword flies from her hand and Clarisse levels the point of her blade at Annabeth's chest. "Aha! You've got a way to go before you're back up to par, wise-girl."

Annabeth laughs, breathing deep, still smiling. She holds her hands up in surrender and Clarisse lowers her sword. 

"How long did it take you to get back on your game?"

Clarisse glares, her lips set in a frown. Annabeth is about ready to take the question back before realizing Clarisse was only thinking over her response. 

"About four months, but I had to go under the knife so don't even think you're ahead of my curve on that."

Annabeth grins and follows Clarisse out of the field of Mars. 

The sound of a baby crying up the street a ways makes Annabeth wince and cross her arms over her chest. Next to the Fifth Cohort barracks, Chris Rodriguez waits for them, a squalling toddler on his hip.

Clarisse harrumphs as she exchanges her sword for her child, then turns back to Annabeth, and laughs at her plight. "Yeah. The let down reflex is murder for the first six months or so, then it eases up."

"Great. Thanks a lot. See you Thursday, then."

Chris and Clarisse wave goodbye and Annabeth walks quickly back to the road leading into New Rome. She'd jog, but suspects that will only make the pain in her breasts worse. Still, after being cooped up with a baby glued to her boobs for two months straight, she's been itching to get back into active form again. The time away will give Percy a chance to bond with his daughter too. As much as she trusts him with her own life, the idea of Percy Jackson as a father, left alone with their infant for the first time makes her nerves stand on end.

She switches her practice blade from her right hand to her left and drops in at the armory to lock it up. Adjusting to life in New Rome hasn't been easy, but after talking it over, she and Percy had decided it was the safest place to raise a child, at least until she was old enough to learn self-defense. 

Terminus nods her across the Pomerian line after giving her a mental pat down and her heart races as she gets closer to the cottage they rent from the estate of a legacy of Baccus. 

"I'm home," she calls as she opens the front door. "Percy?"

She's met with utter silence. Her heart races as she rushes through the small house, opening each door and checking all the rooms. When it's clear the house is empty, she grabs the sides of her head and commands herself not to panic. 

It's impossible Percy would go too far, not with Zoe needing to nurse. She glances at the clock atop the fireplace mantle. She's been away over two hours, her boobs feel ready to explode, and Percy didn't even leave a note. 

He's got to be back soon, she tells herself, and realizing she's pacing, forces herself to sit on the couch and wait. The ticking of the clock seems to bounce off the walls and makes waiting ten times worse. 

_I swear to the gods, if I find him and he's off being stupid, I'll never leave him alone with Zoe again._ She stands up and pulls the front door open, forcing herself not to run, affecting a calm she doesn't feel. 

She follows the paths of the estate's garden until she spots the swimming pool, and then she runs, her heart thudding. _He wouldn't …_ She reaches the iron fence surrounding the pool and scans the water, spotting a flash of tan skin and blue swimming trunks at the bottom of the deep end. _Oh yes, HE would. How could she have been dumb enough to have let him …_

"Percy, you idiot!" 

He turns and pushes up from the bottom, rising until his waist is clear of the water, Zoe asleep in his arms ... "Hey! I got her to sleep! She loves the water!"

"Have you lost your damn mind!?” Annabeth cries. "She's two months old! And, gods damnit, you had her at the bottom of the pool!"

Percy wrinkles his forehead and rises up on a wave, then steps onto the pavement entirely dry. Zoe stirs and starts rooting against his chest. "Uh-huh, I think you're swimming up the wrong current, little Miss. You won't find any milk from those titties." He passes the baby to Annabeth and slips his arm around her back, his hand gripping her waist. Her face colors, but she holds her tongue about his choice of words. Just having Zoe back in her arms brings her heart rate back down. "Sorry I freaked out," she says. "She looks happy. I think you did alright."

He hums under his breath, sidestepping any mention of her shouting fit. Instead, he rubs his nose against her sweaty cheek, making her smile. "Did you have a good workout?"

"Yeah. It was great …" She stops as Percy is being weird again and sniffing her face. "Percy? Can you wait until we get inside? I want to shower and relax." Zoe squirms in her arms and she tugs her shirt up and latches her on, focusing on balance with Percy still nuzzling her. 

"Can't help it. You smell like a hero and I can't get enough."

She elbows him in the stomach and he backs off, clutching his gut, but still grinning, and Annabeth doesn't even try to cover her blush. Not when she's got all she ever wanted.


End file.
